


red lipstick marks

by knhknhknh



Series: can i put on my clothes first? [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I am ashamed of myself, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knhknhknh/pseuds/knhknhknh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ladrien june, day seventeen: late for class</p><p>As he walks through the hallways, he sees there aren’t many of his schoolmates chatting. The only thing he hears through the eerie silence is his footsteps.<br/><em>I must have slept through the beginning of the first class,</em> he realizes, speeding up. At least he can try to sneak into class and hope no one notices.<br/>But before he can get there, a hand darts out of the supply closet he passes, wrapping around the collar of his jacket and yanking him inside. He couldn’t even have stopped it if he wanted to. His first thought is he’s <em>going to die and he’s never going to be able to--</em><br/>Ladybug holds a finger towards his lips before he can speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red lipstick marks

**Author's Note:**

> this is........ i am ashamed of myself i am so sorry.  
> lol i've been working on this one SINCE LADRIEN JUNE STARTED. honestly its one of my favorite ones i think and i may or may not continue it for one of the later prompts ;)  
> but i did want to say this is **strongly rated t** bc i dont think its too much to be mature but... its a lot steamier than anything i've done yet. there are some sub adrien themes but its not like outrightly stated???? just know that's coming BUT I SWEAR THIS ISNT SMUT OR ANYTHING  
>  (also im sorrrrry this is a day late but u guys will also get another one tonight so!!)

The library was always a quiet spot in the mornings.

Whenever Adrien was too early for school, he usually sat there for a while to study, play on his phone, or even talk with Plagg since no one else ever wanted to be surrounded by old books so early in the morning.

It was an even better place to catch up on sleep and make sure he still made it to school on time.

Last night’s patrol had been taxing, and on top of that, Adrien stayed up waiting for Ladybug to come even though Plagg was trying to coax him into sleeping.

It didn’t work.

(He probably should listen to Plagg more. But he’s not going to tell him that.)

Of course, his lack of sleep was starting to catch up with him. Instead of going over the material for his physics quiz, Adrien lay hunched forward over his textbook on one of the wood tables, arms crossed and eyes shut. He only was half-asleep when Plagg tugs incessantly on Adrien’s blond hair to wake him up.  But Adrien swats him away, praying for more sleep, but Plagg is only too insistent.

“You’re probably going to be late if you don’t start heading in now,” Plagg tells him, pulling on his hair again.

Adrien grumbles, leaning back against the chair and rubbing his eyes. He tries to get himself together before he leaves the library, placing the textbook he fell asleep on back into his bag, then brushes off his t-shirt and heads to the his classroom for the morning.

As he walks through the hallways, he sees there aren’t many of his schoolmates chatting. The only thing he hears through the eerie silence is his footsteps.

 _I must have slept through the beginning of the first class,_ he realizes, speeding up. At least he can try to sneak into class and hope no one notices.

But before he can get there, a hand darts out of the supply closet he passes, wrapping around the collar of his jacket and yanking him inside. He couldn’t even have stopped it if he wanted to. His first thought is he’s _going to die and he’s never going to be able to--_

Ladybug holds a finger towards his lips before he can speak.

“Shh. You have to be quiet,” she whispers in a raspy tone that makes Adrien’s head spin.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” He asks, eyes wide. The stuffy storage closet makes the entire situation worse and he can feel himself start to sweat.

The dim light of the closet doesn’t help either, because the only thing he can make out is the lusty glow that darkens her blue eyes.

“I just wanted to wish my boyfriend a good day at school,” Ladybug grins slyly, but he doesn’t really hear it over the static in his brain and the distracting palms pressing into his chest. “Is that really such a bad thing?”

“N-no, of course n-not.” Adrien tries to smile down at her with as much self-control as he can, but his heart is pounding five-hundred times faster than it was a second ago.

_God, can she hear that? I hope she can’t hear that._

“Look, I--this was really nice but I have a class-- _mmph!_ ” Ladybug interrupts Adrien’s hopeless stuttering with a hard press of her mouth to his. She’s most definitely in charge, pinning his shoulders back against the wall and biting down just enough on his bottom lip.

She swallows the gasp that leaves him, but he’s instantly reminded of strawberry chapstick and he strains for something, _anything_ to grasp onto. Her palms drag down his arms and chills fall down his spine.

It’s a good thing she’s holding him up, or he may have collapsed when she first kissed him.

Their lips separate with a wet _pop_ but Ladybug’s continue to work as she sucks along his jaw and down his neck. He squirms under her, breaths ragged as he gasps for air.

It’s not fair she can reduce him to such a mess with just one kiss.

His hands finally latch onto her hips, thankful for something to anchor him down to Earth.

She pulls the collar of his shirt down to expose his collarbone and suddenly it’s an invigorating pattern of _bite, suck, lick, suck, bite._

Everything is blurry through Adrien’s half-lidded eyes.

“Fuck, Ladybug,” Adrien swears, and Ladybug clamps a hand over his mouth before he can make any more noise.

“I _said_ you have to be _quiet_.” It’s an order, and it’s branded into his skin like a burn. He nods helplessly, but it only gets worse when he realizes, through the foggy haze, that she’s _leaving a mark._

“W-wait!” He pants, gathering all his strength to push her away, even though he doesn’t really _want_ to. “I h-have a shoot tomorrow.”

“Is it for swimwear?”

“No, b-but--”

“Then I’ll just have to leave one where no one else can see it,” he can feel her smirk against the skin below his collarbone.

Ladybug’s teeth skin into the pink flesh and his back arches involuntarily. Her soothing, warm tongue runs over the bite as he whimpers into the hand covering his mouth.

 _Of course I have to get all worked up right before class,_ Adrien thinks, not really sure how he’s supposed to explain to Nino why he looks so kiss-bruised and ravished next period.

Her hot breath ghosts over the red lovebites she left, claiming him even though they both know that no one else will see. She lets go of the collar, and her fingers drag teasingly along his scalp before they fist his hair, pulling it upward and allowing more access to the sensitive skin under his jaw. When she bites down where his jaw and his neck meet, Adrien’s knees buckle and he wriggles against her.

His grip tightens on her hips when Ladybug moves them in a taunting circle, and he groans audibly at the contact.

“Nnghhm _ph_ , fu-- _shit_ ,” Adrien curses into her hand. _He really is going to die._

Adrien could tell she was thoroughly enjoying the sounds she drew from him by her smirk.

Ladybug’s hand clenches around the hair she holds harder, giving him the kind of pain that feels good. “Those jeans can’t be comfortable right now, hmm?” Ladybug asks, voice low and undeniably sexy. Adrien shakes his head because _no,_ his jeans are definitely _not_ comfortable right now.

(And he absolutely, under _no circumstances_ cannot go back to class like this, or he’ll never live it down.)

She grinds against him one more time-- _which makes his head go blank and his hands grasp her hips even harder--_ but then she steps away. Adrien goes limp, hands numb as his arms fall slack at his sides. His eyes won’t focus on anything and he can vaguely feel himself sliding down the wall, where he sits in a mushy puddle thanks to her.

Ladybug giggles, ruffling his hair up a bit before she bends down to his level.

“I’ll...give you some time to get yourself together,” Ladybug’s expression is smug, she knows _exactly_ what she does to him.

Adrien nods, breathing heavily as she brushes the hair out of his eyes.

“I’ll see you tonight, then,” she winks. “There's something we have to continue.”

His eyes go wide at her promise and he only nods again helplessly. Adrien watches her push the supply closet door open, squinting at the light that floods in. Her yoyo’s zipping sound is all too familiar and he figures she is probably gone now.

For six entire minutes, Adrien searches for _anything_ to do so that he’s not hard when he finally shows up for class. He counts backward in Chinese, recites the notes for his latest piano piece, even performs physics equations in his head before his jeans aren’t tight anymore.

He checks the time on his phone to assure that class hasn’t ended, and attempts to put his hair back into place before he makes sure there’s no one to see him leave the supply closet.

As Adrien enters the classroom, everyone’s eyes are on him and Nino gives him a questioning look.

Mlle. Bustier’s back is towards him, so he slides into his seat next to Nino as quietly as possible.

Nino’s glance changes from curious to smug within two seconds.

“What?” Adrien whispers. But Nino only chuckles quietly. He tears a piece of the paper he was writing on to scribble a quick message to his best friend.

_What’s all over your neck?_

“Nothing!” Adrien squeaks. He clamps a hand over his mouth (just like Ladybug did, but he chastises himself for bringing _that_ memory up) but it’s too late because everyone has already heard him.

Mlle. Bustier whips around, obviously irritated that the lesson has been interrupted. Adrien chokes out an apology and she returns to writing on the board.

Everyone is snickering. Nino’s the worst of it, with his shoulders shaking and especially because he already understands what happened.

Adrien swipes at his neck, and his fingers come back with a red stain.

_Damn it._

_Of course she had to be wearing lipstick._

**Author's Note:**

> pls pls pls let me know if you liked this one bc i have a really great idea for a part II if you guys would like that!!  
> comment/give kudos/ect if you liked it!! thanks for reading!!! :) follow/bother/talk to me at [ladriened](http://ladriened.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


End file.
